Ban
Ban (バン) is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is the Fox's Sin of Greed. He was initially imprisoned in the Baste Dungeon, before escaping when he heard that Meliodas was still alive. Appearance Ban is a tall muscular man with pale skin, who has light colored short wild hair, thin eyebrows, and red eyes. He also has a scar on the left side of his neck, which was given to him by Meliodas. He wears a maroon colored jacket and pants with metal pieces sown into both, and light colored shoes. When he had been imprisoned, his hair had grown past his shoulder and he had grown a beard and a mustache, but cut them all by utilizing Jericho's attacks. His wanted poster's image, which is rather accurate, shows him to have long hair that extends past his shoulder, with some hanging in the front. his to be have long hair that extends past his shoulder, with some hanging in the front. The poster's image also has a view of his scar. His Seven Deadly Sins Fox symbol is located above his waist on his left side. Personality Ban is shown to be a passionate man. He likes doing things that are to his interest such as exiting jail after hearing his captain was alive , and trying to steal Meliodas' sword to discover why it was so important. So far, he has shown some aspects of greedy and selfish desires. Despite his selfish and greedy personality, he also has a caring side, which is shown when he rushed toward Ellen as she fell unconscious, and provided her and her brother food in return for information. He also seems to have feelings for Elaine. Ban is quickly surprised and excited, as shown when he discovers Hawk's ability to talk and that the child he was fighting is actually King. Furthermore, when King transformed back into his previous, older form, Ban was the only one who appeared to be astonished. History Nothing is known of Ban's early life, except that he has had a comparatively bad childhood. Much later, after he had become a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban once became interested in Meliodas' sword because his captain never let his sword get out of sight, and tried to steal it. He is then attacked by Meliodas and given a lasting wound, despite his regenerative abilities, that would become later his only scar, which he calls a special case. Once, Ban had gone through a phase of collecting stuffed animals when he stole every single stuffed animal in the kingdom, justifying his "small" act by saying that he "worked hard" as a knight. This act, however, greatly angered King who complained that the little children throughout the town were crying. After Ban finally grew satisfied and fell asleep, King silently returned all of the stuffed toys to the children. Bandit Ban Before he became a member of Seven Deadly Sins, Ban, then known as Bandit Ban, wanting to gain immortality, went to the Fairy King's Forest and climbed the gigantic tree where the Fountain of Youth was located. There, he found Elaine, who, thinking he had malicious feelings, who blew him off the tree, only for Ban to persistently and repeatedly climb back again and again, with actions of each annoying and angering the other. He, expressing his surprise of seeing a supposedly young girl like Elaine being the guardian of the fountain, removes his three-section staff and prepares to fight, and seemingly attacks her, but instead manipulates his staff to get the cup that has water from the fountain. Before he could drink from it, however, he is quickly bound by the branches of the trees by Elaine. He then gives up on immortality, thinking that his trip was wasted, and Elaine, having read his mind and realizing he didn't have malicious feelings, unbinds him. He tells her his name, and then answers her question about why he wants immortality; he had thought that even if his life hadn't been very good till then, if he lived long enough, "something good would happen". As he listens to her saying that she had been protecting the fountain for seven hundred years in the place of his brother, he comments that it must have been "boring as hell" which irritates Elaine. He, saying that she was "too much for him", climbs down from the tree, and apparently leaves. However, he soon comes back up and says that he had gone down to get his Ale collection book, which he had dropped when he was blown away by Elaine. During the next seven days, both of them become good friends, with Elaine even starting to have feelings for him. When he hears Elaine stating her desire to go out of the forest, questions her if she actually wants to do so, and as she tells him to not make fun of her, responds, saying he is serious and that he doesn't get along with people particularly well. She, however, denies his offer, explaining that she had to protect the fountain, leading him to then offer to find her brother and bring him back, which will relieve her of her duties allow her to go of the forest. Hearing that, she hugs him, surprising him. Suddenly then, a demon from the Demon Clan suddenly starts burning the Fairy King's Forest with its purgatory fire. Instructing Elaine to get the cup and escape, he uses his three-section staff to remove the heart of the demon with one hit. However, the demon turns out to still be alive, since demons have more than one heart. It then uses its claws to fatally wound both Ban and Elaine, who, in desperation, gives him the cup which has the water from the Fountain of Youth. Since he didn't have the strength to even drink the water due to his wound, Elaine makes him drink it through a kiss, thus making him immortal. His wounds healed due to his newly gained ability, he angrily and quickly kills the demon with his weapon. As the whole forest burns due to the demon's purgatory fire, a dying Elaine gives him an almoca leaf, which is the forest's last seed, asking him to plant it somewhere. He then declares that he will definitely "make her his", but is cut off by her death. Sometime later, he is shown to be on the death row for apparently destroying the forest himself, drinking the fountain of youth, and killing Elaine. As he is asked for any last words, he simply says that his name was wrong, and that he was Undead Ban, not Bandit Ban. 10 years ago Ten years before Meliodas and Elizabeth's meeting, Ban, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, was summoned to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. After they found him dead there, all of them were ambushed by every Holy Knights in the kingdom , with Ban later being able to escape. 5 years ago Ban was captured by the Weird Fangs and imprisoned within the Baste Dungeon. Plot Introduction Arc Ban's wanted poster is displayed on a board inside the Boar Hat. Forest of White Dreams Arc Ban is first mentioned by Gilthunder to have been imprisoned in the Baste Dungeon. After Meliodas and Gilthunder's fight, Ban is shown to be chained to a prison with guards that are guarding him stating that he hasn't moved or eaten any anything since his imprisonment, which was five years ago. Baste Dungeon Arc When he hears of Meliodas still being alive, Ban, wanting to meet his captain, escapes from his prison cell, when he is immediately confronted by Jericho, who tries to kill him. Ban easily dodges all of Jericho's slash and even purposely lets her cut his hair. When Jericho is shocked that he dodged her attacks despite his severe wounds, Ban shows her that they have already healed, and points to his scar, saying that only that was a real wound. He then takes Jericho's armor and clothes in an attempt to find decent armor before leaving. He disappointingly discovers that the armor was too small for him, and as he throws it, comes across a guard looking lustfully at a captive woman, and glances at her, showing some interest, and proceeds to smash the guard's head into the bars. He then enters the cell by bending the bars, and tells Cenette that she "is his" , before stealing the dagger that she had hidden in her clothes. He comments on its good quality and even tests it out by cutting her chains. When she thanks him for releasing her, and requests for the dagger back, Ban, however, refuses and declares that it belongs to him, which greatly frightens her. As Jude arrives and tells Ban that he is going to die, Ban only greets him in return and asks for the reason, with Jude answering that they have no more use for him since he has already fulfilled his role as a bait for Meliodas. Ban merely laughs at the answer, when Jude reminds him as to who caught and tortured him. Ban then engages Jude in combat, and quickly ends up being stabbed in the chest by one of the Holy Knight's thorn-like weapons. He then explains the reason he let himself get captured to the latter, saying that he did so to feel pain that could make him feel alive, and adds that he is sick of it now. Removing the weapon out of his chest, he easily pierces and stabs Jude in the chest, whilst telling him of his excitement about the Holy Knights declaring war on the Seven Deadly Sins. Together with the frightened Cenette, Ban leaves the Baste Dungeon and encounters Meliodas, Diane, Hawk, and Elizabeth. He and Meliodas then greet, high-five each other and then start arm wrestling, which results in the entire dungeon being destroyed. Afterwards, he tells Meliodas that he is glad to see him again. With the dungeon now destroyed, he, along with the others and the imprisoned villagers, heads to Dalmary Town, where he goes off on his own. Later that night, Ban is introduced to Elizabeth and notices that Hawk is a talking pig, which greatly excites him. During the party, he starts drinking and even rides on top of Hawk. Together with the rest, he looks up in the sky when it was filled with crossing shooting stars and later falls asleep on Hawk. Capital of the Dead Arc Three days, Ban, along with the rest, leaves Dalmary Town. He asks Meliodas whether they are heading towards the capital, to which Meliodas replies that they are not. They are abruptly stopped by two Holy Knight apprentices, Andre and his partner. He offers to deal with them, only for Meliodas to stop him. Few moments later, they are suddenly attacked by a Black Hound, who quickly defeats the two apprentices. Ben releases an immense killing intent to frighten the creature, but it grows bigger since black hounds can change their size depending on how frightened they feel. However, before he could kill Oslo, Meliodas uses his broken blade and frightens the black hound. Meliodas then tells him that they are going to the Capital of the Dead to search for King, whom Ban express disdain for. When they reach a town, Ban is assigned to cook food in Boar Hat. He complains, saying that he will sell Cenette's dagger he stole, and notices that is is not with him, to which he yells at Meliodas for giving it to Cenette. Trying to escape work, Ban heads into town and discovers a little girl, whom he mistakes for someone called "Elle". She suddenly collapses, leading him to rush by her side. The girl, Ellen's, brother then appears, thinking that Ban was harming her, stabs him with a gardening fork. Her brother soon discovers the truth, and asks Ban how he could "erase his sin", to which Ban comments that a real sin could never be erased. Ban is then suddenly stabbed in the chest with a spear by King. Not knowing who is is, Ban questions his identity, but King tells him that it is not important, calling him "Ban, The Undead". The two begins battling each other, after Ban tells the kids to leave and find safety. The battle continues with both sides fighting tensely, and when Ban prepares to utilize a special ability, he is stopped by Meliodas. Meliodas and Diane notice King and immediately recognize him despite his changed appearance, with Ban being shown to be completely shocked and not being able comprehend how he is King. Later, after King escapes, Ban cooks a meal for everyone in Boar Hat and asks the children if they knew how to get to the Capital of the Dead, and the children tell them that King also desires to go to the Capital of the Dead. Ellen then suddenly recites a riddle, "a priceless memory shared with the deceased will open the path to the capital". Possibly understanding the riddle, Ban thanks the children for their help and the party heads to search for a location to enter the Capital of the Dead. They group arrives at a mysterious area where they suddenly realize that they are flowers everywhere. Due to Ban remembering about a short piece of memory he shared with Elaine, they arrive at the Capital of the Dead, where Ban immediately notices the Saint of the Fountain of Youth, Elaine and chases after her. Seeking revenge against Ban, King also follows him. As he is chasing her, King provokes him, leading him to attack the latter. However, King easily dodges Ban's attacks, which makes Ban realize that he is the real King. They begin a conversation on what happened ten years ago, and King continues to gain the upper hand, trapping Ban by transforming his pillow into a huge bear plushie and angrily states that the Saint Guardian that Ban apparently killed was his sister. Acknowledging King's reason for his anger, Ban proceeds to tell him that he is immortal, so he cannot be killed. However, King then attacks him with his sacred treasure, revealing that he is going to turn him into a living statue. Soon, Ban turns completely into a statue, after commenting on King's appearance once more. When King was about to leave him, mysterious spheres of light approach Ban. The light is revealed to be Elaine, who kisses Ban in order to break King's curse. Both of them continue talking intimately and happily enjoy their reunion, when King confusingly yells at them, questioning why he could not see her and whether Elaine was still mad at him. Suddenly, a huge explosion occurs and grabs Ban's attention. Noticing that a Holy Knight has appeared he proceeds to leave to see what is happening, but before he left he told Elaine that he would definitely make her his someday. Ban then enters the battle and assists Meliodas and Diane by stopping the Geera's rapier using his special ability, Snatch. The Holy Knight tells him take his "hand" off her rapier, with him replying that he wasn't touching anything. She then proceeds to attack him and heavily wounds him, but he regenerates within a few moments, leading her to comment upon his immortality. As the battle continues, Geera stabs him in the neck while commenting on how weak the Seven Deadly Sins were. However, King then arrives and attacks Geera by stabbing Ban through his back with his spear. He then asks King as to why he stabbed him, and King replies that he has come to help, to which Ban sarcastically thanks him. When the Grizzly's Sin retorts that his help was to Meliodas and Diane, Ban asks him if he is leaving him out, only for King to add that it was also for Elaine's feelings. Though Ban initially seems to be angered when King tells Geera that he wants to fight her one-on-one, he quickly sits down along with Meliodas, saying that if King loses, he would kill him. Ban and the others watch as King defeats Geera with ease, but she turns out to be alive. She uses the element of surprise to attack King, saying that even he wouldn't be able to come out unscathed while hit by her attack at point blank range. However, Meliodas stops her before she could do so and repels her attack. As soon as she is defeated, and Elaine says that Geera probably returned to the real world due to the impact, everyone's bodies start disintegrating, as the Capital of the Dead had begun to reject them, since they were alive and didn't belong there. Ban says his final goodbyes to Elaine, before returning to the living world along with the rest. After coming back to the living world, they see Geera's real body, with Ban suggesting to kill her right then. Later, Ban and King find Ellen and her brother, who are both revealed to actually be ghosts, guiding people who shared priceless memories such as them to the Capital of the Dead. The both then disappear, but only after telling Ban that his cooking was delicious and thanking them, to which Ban also thanks them in return. When King is told that Elizabeth is a princess, and he transforms himself into his older and fatter form, Ban is shown to be extremely surprised, and he asks Meliodas whether his eyeholes are empty when the Sin of Wrath merely comments that Ban's clothes changed. Later, Ban is shown to be drunk when King asks him, Diane and Meliodas as to what happened to their sacred treasures, with which, the three would have been easily able to defeat Geera, to which Ban drunkenly responds that his was stolen, much to the irritation of King. Ongoing Arc Abilities/Equipment thumb|200px|Ban's injuries healed just moments after having multiple stakes stab him. Ban has great endurance, shown when he was able to escape his imprisonment and kick down the metal door, despite not having eaten or moved for 5 years. He is also very agile as he was able dodge all of Jericho's very quick slashes all the while letting her blade cut his overgrown hair. Weapons *'Three-section staff:' Ban used to wield a three-section staff, also known as sansetsukon, that was imbued with power. He was quite skilled in using it, and could manipulate it to grab objects like the cup of the Fountain of Youth. The weapon itself was powerful enough to be able to rip out one of the hearts of a demon from the Demon Clan , and was capable of crushing flesh and breaking bones and nails. *'Unnamed Sacred Treasure:' As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban possesses a sacred treasure, which was stolen. It is currently unknown what type of weapon it is, but it can be assumed to be compatible with his ability, Snatch. Abilities *'Immortality:' Ban was initially seen as a fast healer as he was able to heal almost instantly after removing the steel stakes from his body, and healed his injury very soon after being pierced by Jude's thorns, and was even able to return an attack. However, it was later revealed that Ban is immortal due to having drunk the water from the Fountain of Youth. *'Snatch:' This ability, about which little is known, seemingly enables Ban to grab and stop the movement of physical objects without making any actual direct contact with them. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Ban is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins along with Meliodas. They are both extremely friendly with each other and very competitive and enjoy challenging each other at arm wrestling. Ban shows a fair deal of respect for Meliodas and addresses him as "Cap'n". Diane Ban and Diane are both member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Ban seems to be on friendly terms with Diane, even though she doesn't particularly mind seeing him. King Ban and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. When the Seven Deadly Sins were an active group of knights, Ban and Knight had a relationship that could be compared to an "unlikely dynamic duo". Merlin Ban and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nothing is shown about the two interacting. Others Cenette When he first saw her, Ban took an interest in Cenette, entering her cell, and even telling her that she "is his". However, he seemed to actually have been interested in her hidden dagger. Elaine Trivia *Ban is a king from Arthurian legend. He is the father of Sir Lancelot and Sir Hector de Maris, the brother of King Bors, and an early ally of King Arthur. *Ban has arm wrestled Meliodas 720 times, which resulted in one of them getting 361 wins. Both of them argue on who is the one who has 361 wins. *Ban is weak to alcohol even though he drinks a lot. *Ban is actually a considerably good cook. *Ban has the habit of prolonging the pronunciation of the sentences. *He has a collection of ale labels. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Knights Category:Require Arc Name Change